The use of electronic work support tools in the field of collections, and, in particular, in the field of tax collections, has been limited because of the nature and dynamics of field visits. Field collection visits are generally brief and typically only last 15 to 20 minutes. They also involve visits with individuals or businesses that may be avoiding payment for various reasons. As such, they may involve hostile interactions that require collectors to be alert and able to operate quickly. A field agent may need to leave quickly and typically is not provided with an opportunity to plug-in a laptop computer and sit back and allow time for the computer to boot-up for the collection process. In addition, laptop computers require large amounts of workspace, which is typically not available to field agents during a field visit.
Field collection visits also require complete information about account and collection histories that require the collectors to carry printouts or copies of account and collection histories for various individuals and businesses. Field collection visits may conclude with the acceptance of payment, establishing a payment agreement, or other legal documents that are precursors to stronger collection enforcement actions.
Laptop computers and other similar devices could accommodate the need for access to information that collectors need in order to address issues with individuals or companies who are behind in payments. However, the time requirements for “booting up,” the need for large amounts of desk space, limited battery life and the inability of the collector to fully interact with the debtor while maintaining complete physical control of the device render laptop computers and similar devices impractical during a collection visit. Since laptop computers are impractical for these types of interactions, many field agents or collectors still rely on paper printouts to review collection cases with individuals or businesses.
As such, a need exists for a mobile collection solution that is capable of providing field agents with information about a debtor in a quick and compact format that allows field agents to resolve delinquency issues with debtors.